The Bermuda Triangle chapter 1
by IvannalovesR5
Summary: 2 girls win tickets to go on tour with R5 when something terribly bad happens


"Hello lucky caller you have just won R5 tickets and you will have v.i.p. access and meet them after the show also you and a friend get to travel on tour with them" the radio broadcaster says. " really me ahhhhhhhhh thank you thank you thank u " I screamed. If you didn't notice by now I am an 18 year old who loves R5 and my name is ivanna. My best friend is kaitlyn but she is not really crazy about them. I am totally taking her on tour with me.

(calling kaitlyn )

me:you better pack your suitcase because we are going on tour with R5 and I .

kaitlyn: stop lying to me I know you are not really going on tour with them

me: you don't believe me come over later and I'll show you the tickets

kaitlyn: fine but I know this is some kind of prank

(at ivanna's house)

kaitlyn's POV

i knocked on the door no response so I knocked again and still no response. Suddenly I see a white Range Rover drive up in the driveway. I see Ross Lynch getting out of the car and then goes and opens the door for ivanna.

ivanna: thanks:)

ross:(smiles at ivanna ) so u must be kaitlyn.

kaitlyn's POV

i open my mouth but nothing comes out . I am totally embarrassing myself . I was so shocked.

ross: ok so we leave at 8:00 tomorrow so be packed. I'll meet you guys here.

Kaitlyn: k I'm gonna go pack.

ivanna's POV

I walked into my house. I was sooooooooo excited.

mom: hello sweetie you look excited why is that

me: well tomorrow I will be going on tour with R5 and Kaitlyn is coming with me remember I told you

mom: oh yes I remember I packed your suitcase for u

me : k thanks ( hugs mom) I 'll be upstairs

ivanna's POV

I rushed upstairs and checked every single outfit she put in ,I couldn't sleep that night I was too excited.

Kaitlyns pov

i see my mom in the kitchen making dinner.i tell her what happened and she said to pack my bags and then get ready for said that since this was the last meal we were going to have together she said that it would be a great one.i pack my bags very slowly choosing each and every outfit wisely.i have to look good to hang out with celebrities.i wash my hands and eat a great my mom tells me to get some sleep.i go to my room and right in my journal.

The next morning

i hug my family and grab my keys and drive to ivanna's house

ivanna's POV

I hug my family say goodbye grab my purse and bags and go outside. I see kaitlyn pull up in the driveway. Here comes the tour bus.

R5: are u ready

kaitlyn and I : yup

Kaitlyn's POV

we walk to the tour bus

rydel: sorry guys we are not taking the tour bus we are going on a plane to Miami

kaitlyn and I : ok but we didn't bring any money for aplane ticket

rydel: it's fine we will pay

Ivanna's pov

we hop in the van and see a familiar face

kaitlyn and I : shon?

shon: kaitlyn and ivanna what are you doing here I'm going on tour with them

kaitlyn and ivanna : so are we

~at the airport~

flight 361 please board

rocky : that's our flight lets go .

Kaitlyns pov

The walk towards the plane

riker: that's not our flight we have a private plane

ellington: there's our plane

ivanna's pov

we board the plane. There was no more seats left next to me because ross sat next to me so kaitlyn sat next to shon. Rydel and Ellington sat next to each other and rocky and riker sat next to each other and ryland sat next to his plane took off.i had never been on a plane before but right now it's actually kind of fun.

shons pov

i am sitting next to that beautiful girl met in school before and she helped me with math but we don't really know each other.i would like to get to know her.

kaitlyn pov

i can't stop staring at shon and he is staring at me he is is really thinking hard about something. I wonder what

pilot: we are having some technical difficulties right now one of our engines is not working anymore so if I were you I buckle up kids were going down

everyone: starts screaming

pilot: should've known the Bermuda triangle was the wrong route

ivanna's pov

We are all screaming our heads off right now Shon just passed out and is now On kaitlyn's

shoulder Ross and I are screaming and everyone else is terrified and also screaming

pilot: sorry kids but I got to jump I got one parachute and I'm the one who's jumping

everyone: what !

ross's pov

i can't believe I am gonna die and I didn't even ask ivanna out yet.

Ross: ivanna will u go out with me

me: I would love to


End file.
